El mundo de mi otro Yo
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: -Maldicion que esta pasando aqui- Mumuro Tsuna con desagrado mientras miraba su habitacion –Lo siento Tsunayoshi-san no puedo pasar a este mundo porque hay otro Tri-ni-sette-Respondio la voz que provenia adentro de una esfera de cristal-Que quieres decir-Dijo Tsuna mirando fijamente a la bola de cristal pequeña-Que no puedo ir a este mundo porque ya existe un "Dios en este mundo"
1. Chapter 1

**El mundo de mi otro "Yo"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **los personajes no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Ooc personajes, mala ortografia y sangre *¬* , Ah y sera un fanfic con cortos capitulos xD

**Resumen:** -Maldicion que esta pasando aqui- Mumuro Tsuna con desagrado mientras miraba su habitacion –_Lo siento Tsunayoshi-san no puedo pasar a este mundo porque hay otro Tri-ni-sette-_Respondio la voz que provenia adentro de una esfera de cristal-Que quieres decir-Dijo Tsuna mirando fijamente a la bola de cristal pequeña-_Que no puedo ir a este mundo porque ya existe un "Dios en este mundo" y no puedo intervenir para traerte devuelta...porque tu tienes la respuesta de como volver -_Dijo la voz con tristesa-¡Que pero si eres un Dios como no puedes regresarme al lugar donde pertenesco!-

* * *

** Capitulo: Mi oscura realidad**

** Dimensiones que separan mundos paralelos, **

** mundos que sueñan con interceptarse, **

** pero que por su poca flexibilidad no pueden hacerlo a menos que...**

* * *

-_Las personas son seres estupidos-_

_-Nos matamos entre nosotros y nos burlamos de nosotros mismos-_

_-Pero yo tambien soy un estupido-_

_-Y soy peor que todos ellos juntos-_

_-Verdad Tri-ni-Sette-_

* * *

La habitacion estaba en silencio pero no era el tipico silencio cuando una persona normal llega a una habitacion vacia ..._no _este silencio era como si alguien silencio a todas las personas que estaba en ese lugar.

Las alfombras estaban manchada de un color rojo y las cortinas de la ventanas estaban rasgada como si un animal salvaje hubiera tirado de ellas, pero lo mas impactante no era eso ... era el holor a carne quemada que se podia persivir en el lugar.

-Los mate...los mate-susurro una voz que provenia atras de una puerta.

-Ah Giotto-nii, Mamá...a _todos-_siguio lamentandose.

-Pero...pero...

_-Pero ...ellos se lo merecian–_La voz que se estaba lamentando cambio por una voz sadica.

-_Todos son unos estupidos ...Todos ...TODOS-_

la voz provenia de un chico de pelo color castaño que estaba empapado de sangre en sus manos y su ojo derecho no estaba, solo mostraba un oyo con sangre en el .

_-No esperaba ver a un niño de cinco años matar a casi toda las familias mafiosas...o matar a todas las personas que le hicieron daño-_Dijo una voz extraña que no provenia del niño-_Hasta llegar al punto de sacarse un ojo y matar su propia cordura-_Siguio la voz.

-¡Callate!-Grito el niño mirando a la unica ventana que le llegaba algunos rayos de sol-Ahora todos estan muertos y nadien mas me va a molestar...-

_-Pero Tsunayoshi-san no pensaste que al matar a el decimo Vongola te van a buscar para matarte-_dijo la voz.-_Y que Xanxus ahora es el que va a heredar el trono y te va buscar par quitarte el anillo Vongola-_

-eres molesto para ser un Dios ¿sabias?-

-_Si lo se_-

* * *

Habia pasado nueve años desde ese suceso tan lamentable, aun algunas personas se preguntaban que habia pasado realmente durante la "Masacre de la mafia" que sucedio en un seis de julio de XXXX, durante esa epoca fue muy comentado por las familias que eran tanto enemiga y aliados de los Vongolas. Despues de la masacre los Varias sucedieron a vongola Nono y el que fue originalmente el que iba a hederar el puesto de Decimo vongola murio por circuntancias extrañas gunto con su familia en japon.

Giotto Ieyasu Sawada el que iba hederar el puesto de Decimo Vongola murio quemado gunto con Iemitsu Sawada su padre y jefe de la CEDEF y Nana Sawada su madre... pero el misterio mas grande no era ese. Tsunayoshi Sawada el hermano menor de Ieyasu Sawada, su cuerpo no se encontro y el anillo vongola que era herencia de los anteriores jefe Vongola tambien desaparecio.

Muchos dicen que el cuerpo del hermano menor se quemo tanto que solo quedaron cenisas de el pero cuando otras familias mafiosas fueron atacadas por alguien que parecia un niño de cinco años y que en este años los cientificos Vongola fueron al lugar de la tragedia por orden el actual jefe y demostraron que las llamas no eran llamas normales.

La realidad fue mas cruda que lo que pensaban todos durante estos nueve años, Tsunayoshi Sawada hermano de Giotto e Hijo de Ieyasu y Nana Sawada o mejor dicho el "Traidor Vongola" fue el que ocasiono la masacre pero las preguntas son ¿Donde estara ahora? ¿Y como se pudo ocultar durante estos nueves años? y lo mas importante _¿Por que ocasiono toda esta masacre?._

-HmMp, se demoraron mucho tiempo en descubrirlo-comento un joven con chaqueta negra que tenia el cuello de color rojo y su ojo derecho estaba vendado mientras estaba sentado alfrente de un computador.

-_Eso no es lo que me sorprende mas Tsunayoshi, lo que me sorprende es como Elfen Lied no tiene segunda temporada-_Grito una niña de pelo rojo con cuernos de cabra en la cabeza y que vestia una tunica blanca mientras hacia un gran escandalo en el Ciber pero los clientes no se percataba del escandalo de la niña ni de sus cuernos en la cabeza, pareciera que Tsunayoshi era el unico que la podia ver.

-No puedo creer que eres el dios de este mundo-Grito Tsuna sin darse cuenta que todas las personas que estaban pendiente de sus computadores lo estaban mirando como si estubiera loco.

-...-

-_ Tsuna-san acuerdate que tu solo me puedes ver-_ la niña dice

-¿Sabes cuanto te odio Tri-ni-sette?-pregunto Tsunayoshi que trataba de hacerle caso omiso de las miradas de la gente.

-_Si lo se, por eso estoy aqui jodiendo tu vida –_

Despues de ese accidente en el ciber Tsuna se fue hacia el departamento que estaba viviendo, no era un lugar muy grande en realidad era un lugar chico que se notaba que su infraestructura era de mala calidad.

Entro a su departamento que estaba muy desordenado y saco unos papeles.

-_Wow , tienes un plano de la mansion vongola-_Dijo Tri ni Sette mirando a Tsunayoshi con asombro.

-Por algo me llaman "Reaper Shadow"-Dijo con orgullo Tsunayoshi-Tengo que ponerme a trabajar si quiero destruir a esos idiotas...

_-En la forma que hablas no creo que quieras eliminar la mafia por tus buenos motivos...Tsunayoshi-_Murmuro Tri ni sette

-Realmente nunca tuve buenos motivos-Respondio Tsuna con sus ojo izquierdo mostrando odio puro

_-Esa venganza que tienes te va a matar algun dia-_

_-_No me importa-Dijo friamente mientras miraba los planos de la mansion vongola y analizando cada detalle de esos planos.

_-Bueno te deseo suerte-_

* * *

_Adelanto del Proximo capitulo:_

-**Bang-**

-Dame Tsuna levantate-Dijo un bebe con un traje negro

_-Pero que mierda-_Tsunayoshi sintio una descarga electrica por todo su cuerpo, antes de atacar al intruso se percata de que no estaba en la mansion vongola.

_-¡En donde estoy!-_

El ve a su atacante con mejor claridad ...

_-¡ese no es...Reborn pero no ... debería estar vivo !-_

* * *

Trabajando en la noche de los titiriteros, este fanfic se me ocurrió gracias a una pelicula que vi en el Televisor y también gracias a Elfen lied, ah y si preguntan de que si en la dimensión de ese Tsunayoshi los anillos tenían poderes. No lo tiene porque solo era un objeto que llevaba las personas que eran jefe de la mafia y Tri-Ni-Sette no son los anillos como en la dimensión de Tsu-kun. Me explique bien ? xD-


	2. Bienvenido al otro mundo

**El Mundo de mi otro "Yo"**

NR- TWT Gracias por sus Rewier me isieron muy feliz, no encerio ._. Bueno partamos con la historia –aunque el trama es muy confuso hasta para mi xD.

* * *

**Advertencia: **Contiene Gore, Mala ortografia y es corto el capitulo y tiene insinuaciones de maltrato infantil con OOC personaje y Giotto es un mal hermano (TT-TT).

* * *

**Capitulo: Bienvenido al otro mundo**

**-No has tenido la sensacion que eres solo un peon de este juego llamado vida-**

**-Es triste verdad, o tambien nunca no te has detenido pensar que puede existir un mundo donde vive otro tu pero muy diferente en forma de vida en la que vives-**

* * *

La mansion Vongola era un caos, habia artos cuerpos que fueron quemado sin piedad y las personas que trabajaban hay fueron la mayoria muertas y otras estaban muy heridas al borde de la muerte, .

A lo lejos de la mansion se podia ver un adolecente con una venda en su ojo derecho que estaba disfrutando al ver la masacre que ocasiono.

_-Ayuda-_

_-Ahhh-_

_-...-_

Los gritos que provenian de la mansion era musica para sus oidos, no le importaba si estaba matando a personas que eran inocentes... el solo queria eliminar a la mafia,partiendo por la familia vongola.

_Todo estaba saliendo como lo tenia planeado._

El adolecente escucho unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar donde estaba el y vio a un adulto mayor que estaba agonizando por la falta de su brazo pero eso no le importaba hasta que se dio cuenta que la ... persona era el amigo de "el"

-Tsunayoshi Sawada-Murmuro el que tenia pelo plateado en shock total-C...como-

-¿Como estoy vivo?-Dijo enloquecidamente y fue donde estaba el plateado y en vez de ayudarle a levantarse lo aplasta con su pie dolorosamente en la espalda.

-Hack ...Pero que haces-Grito mirando a Tsunayoshi.

-Lo que tuve que hacer hace tantos años Gokudera-_nii-_dice aplastando mas al plateado desde la espalda para que sonara los hueso de la columna un doloroso –_Crack-_.

-¿Sabes cuanto te queria matar?Me molestaba la forma que le sonreias a mi hermano, me molestaba como todos eran tan felices mientras que yo... era el marginado de todo-Dice Tsunayoshi friamente, miro a Gokudera que estaba en un dolor agonizante.

-T..teme, tu hermano siempre fue mejor que tu-Grito Gokudera haciendo que Tsunayoshi se enoje cada vez mas

-¡HAAA!-Grito otra vez Gokudera.

El estupido de Gokudera como se atrevia a decir que su hermano era mejor que el... El no sabia todo lo que tuvo que pasar mientras que su hermano era el estupido mas feliz de todo mientras que el...era el maltratado por todos hasta por sus padres...

-Tu hermano era el nuestro cielo y tu... AHHH-Gokudera trato de decir algo mas pero Tsunayoshi le aplasto mas la columna hasta rompersela.

-AH, el era tu cielo que abarcaba todo pero... **no me abarco a mi-**Susurro Tsunayoshi y hizo que unas flamas extrañas aparecieran en sus manos y quemo a Gokudera en la cara ...

-AHHH-gritaba en dolor Gokudera pero no podia moverse porque su columna vertebral ya estaba toda rota por culpa de...Tsuna.

El olor a carne quemada se estaba haciendo mas fuerte en el lugar.

Tsunayoshi estaba disfrutando que el amigo de su hermano muerto estaba en dolor, disfrutaba la sangre que estaba quedando impregnada en su mano, le encantaba...

-Ojala que te encuentres con tu cielo...Idiota-

-_Herbivoro- _Dice una voz desconocida haciendo que Tsunayoshi no terminara de matar a Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi no podia evitar darse vuelta, esa voz no podia ser el, no podia ser el, claro que no el nunca participaria en la mafia.

-Hi...Hibari-san-Dijo en shock haciendo que sus llamas desaparecieran

-E..eres tu-pregunto pero el de pelo negro no le contesto, solo lebanto una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

-Hi..ba..ri porque-Dijo mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

**_-¡Bang!-_**

_-Mierda...-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Te dije que tu venganza te iba matar-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

El estaba muerto, todo habia terminado, no pudo completar su venganza contra "ellos" y lo mas deprimente descubrio que su mejor amigo lo mato con un estupido balazo y siempre perdia nunca ganaba en algo...era Dame-Tsuna despues de todo.

Sintio que estaba en un lugar como si estaba en una cama ...pero el sabia que era imposible porque ni siquiera cuando sus padres estaban vivos el tenia una cama tan comoda como esta. No queria despertar, era una sensacion muy agradable en el lugar donde estaba pero sabia que el tenia que despertar...

_-Dame-Tsuna, despierta vas a llegar tarde al colegio-_Dice una voz chillona de un niño.

El queria seguir durmiendo en ese lugar que era tan calido pero...

-¡Dame-Tsuna levantate!-Ordeno mas fuerte la voz.

-_Pero que mierda-_Tsunayoshi sintio una descarga electrica por todo su cuerpo que hizo que se despertara inmediato, miro muy atento al lugar donde estaba pero se percata que no estaba en los dominio de la mansion Vongola.

_- donde estoy-_penso.

El ve la habitacion con mas claridad y ve a un bebe con traje y también con un pequeño camaleon en su sombrero.

_-Ese es...Reborn pero no deberia estar vivo-otra vez penso mirando extrañado al bebe con traje._

Reborn no podia de dejar tener curiosidad por Tsunayoshi desde que lo desperto ya no le podia leer los pensamientos como antes pero era imposible que no pudiera leer los pensamiento de Dame-Tsuna si el era como un libro abierto que todo el mundo podia leer.

-¡Tsu-kun, Reborn ya tengo el desayuno listo!-anuncio una voz.

* * *

En otro lugar

Tsuna sentia que no estaba en su tibia habitacion, parecia que estaba durmiendo

en el suelo .

_-Tsunayoshi maldita sea , No te puedes morir __aquí_-Grito la voz de una niña moviendo para arriba y abajo el cuerpo del castaño, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo-_Yo no te voy a dejar morir, si te mueres te envio al infierno me escuchaste idiota_-continuo.

-Hieee, Quien eres tu-pregunto Tsuna alterado y vio que no estaba en su habitacion, ahora estaba en el mismo bosque cuando fue al futuro.

-Que quieres decir...-pregunto la niña.

Tsuna ahora vio a la niña con mejor claridad y vio que tenia cuernos en la cabeza-HIEEE, Un demonio-grito muy afeminadamente

-¿Are? Demonio.. yo...-susurro la niña-Espera tu ...tu alma es diferente-

* * *

Proximo Capitulo:

-Hieee, quieres decir que ya no estoy en mi dimencion-Dice Tsunayoshi mirando atentamente al Tri-ni-Sette de este mundo.

-Si, ah y tambien tu yo de este mundo es...-

* * *

-Voy a matar a Mochida-Pensó amargamente Tsunayoshi mientras que veía a Mochida que se estaba riendose de el

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE CHAO :)


End file.
